Vehicular collisions are considered to occur more often on poorly lit or low-light conditions on roads and motorways. It is desirable that an autonomous, driverless, highly-automated or driver-assisted vehicle have an appropriate capability to increase the illumination of objects that may pose a hazard for the vehicle and its occupants. Also, in a driver-assisted vehicle, it is desirable to provide a further capability for an operator and/or passenger to identify objects for illuminating such objects, in a night-vision or visible lighting, with vehicle headlights that may be directed based on vehicle sensors and/or based on identification of the object.